Random Glee Drabbles
by ninjacupcake88
Summary: It's exactly what it seems. Me, writing random little Glee drabbles based on gifs or aus I find on tumblr, and anything that pops into my crazy little mind.
1. Klaine: New Kid

**The following drabble is based on a gifset I found at daxterdd's tumblr. ( post/25954174872/blainespenis-au-in-which-kurt-has-a-crush-on)**

**Blaine is a cute new boy who joins New Directions, and Kurt has a crush on him.**

A boy walked into the choir room, he looked around, smiling.

"Guys, this is Blaine. He's going to be joining the club." Mr. Shue told us.

"Oh, please be gay." I said excitedly.

"Blaine; why don't you tell everyone about yourself?"

Blaine nodded, "I'm Blaine Anderson. I was the lead singer of the Warblers, but I transferred here. I'm really excited to join New Directions. We're all gonna go to Nationals!"

Oh my god. This boy is SO cute.

"Mr. Schuester," Rachel said. "I don't think any of us are interested in having our previous competition in the club."

Blaine looked at him, "I'm part of McKinley now."

Tina raised her hand; "I'm with Rachel on this, what if he still has ties to the Warblers?"

"I promise you..." Blaine started saying.

Suddenly, the whole room was outraged, people were yelling and angry and furious.

I saw Blaine take a look at the people around him, he ran out of the room.

"You guys are idiots!" I yelled to my fellow Glee-clubbers. I ran after the boy, making sure he was okay.

In the halls stood Blaine by a locker, "Hi..." I said softly.

"Kurt, right?" Blaine said to me, he smiled slightly, but still not enough to hide the pain in his eyes.

"I'm honestly surprised that you know my name," I replied. "Yes, I'm Kurt. And you are; Blaine, correct?"

Blaine chuckled and looked down, "Yeah,"

"I'm sorry about that..." I started.

"It's okay, I don't think anyone in there likes me much, they didn't seem too keen on a rival group star joining."

I nodded, "Yeah... they're like that."

Blaine looked down with a frown on his face.

"I like you,"

Blaine turned to face me, "Then how would you like to help me arrange a little number to help impress them?"

I smiled, a whirlwind of hope rushing over me. "I'd love that."


	2. Ryley: Drama Practice

**This was just a random idea of mine, thought it might be cute. It's my first time writing Ryley (Ryder/Marley), and it's not great... hopefully you find it cute though.**

**Ryder and Marley are practicing for Grease, when Marley begins having doubts**

"It's ELECTRIFYING." The boy called, he dropped to the floor, hands in the air.

"No, you're doing it wrong." Marley told him.

Ryder raised an eyebrow, "How do you drop to the floor wrong?"

"Sorry..." Marley bit her lip, "I'm just nervous, that's all."

Ryder walked over to her and spun her around; he stared into her eyes "There's no reason to be afraid, you're going to make the best Sandy there has ever been."

Marley looked at him, "Even better then Olivia Newton John?"

Ryder chuckled, "Even better than her."

Marley smiled for a second, but frowned yet again. "But what if something goes wrong...?"

Ryder put his hands on her shoulders, "Nothing will. You're gonna look amazing, sound amazing, be amazing."

Ryder glanced at her eyes; they were sad and scared, frightened and worried. "What's wrong, Marley?"

Marley looked down, "I need to tell you something. Something I can't tell anyone else..."

"What...?"

"I was Kitty's for a sleepover the other day, and, and we were trying on our costumes, and mine was so tight..."

Ryder's eyes grew wider. He didn't like where this was going.

"I haven't eaten in three days. I'm absolutely starving, but I can hardly fit into mine."

Ryder looked at her, "Marley. You can't do that to yourself, what if something happens to you?"

"I have to fit into my costume; I can't get any bigger... what if I turn out like...?" She cut herself off.

"It doesn't matter how you look, you're incredible, no matter what." Ryder began. "You're the most incredible and beautiful person I have ever met, actually."

Marley wasn't sure how to reply, so she stayed silent.

"You're going to do a killer job out there, you'll steal the show... and I'll be proud to say I was there alongside you."

Marley opened her mouth to speak... "But..."

Ryder planted his lips on hers, silencing her. He pulled away gently after a while, "No buts. You're a star, Marley Rose."

Marley half-smiled, "You really think I'm the most beautiful girl you've ever met?"

"No matter how you look." Ryder answered. "You'll always be the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Marley tried to hide the blush on her face.

"Promise me you'll stop starving yourself?"

Marley bit her lip again, unsure what she should say.

Ryder offered one last boost of encouragement. "You're gorgeous, and you'll always be gorgeous, no matter what size. And if anyone thinks otherwise, then they're an idiot."

Marley chuckled and nodded, "I'll stop, I promise."

Ryder kissed her again, and smiled simply, "Good."


	3. Quick: Pregnancy

**This little drabble is just something random. I don't like it very much, maybe you will though?**

**Quinn and Puck are living together, but Quinn starts to worry she might be pregnant again.**

The anxiety rushing through my body is almost painful. I can't help but feel absolutely terrified for the result.

This can't happen, not again. I can't have a child, especially not with Puck! He will freak if it's positive. He'll leave, just like he did in the past, and this time... we're not even together.

It's been the same situation for almost a year now. Puck and I have been living together, yes, but on a strict friends with benefits only rule. I know it's stupid, but neither of us could be with each other without wanting to be together. It's complicated.

I knew I always wanted something serious, something more meaningful then just sex; but Puck was a beast, he couldn't be caged.

I look down at the stick in my hand and almost scream at the result.

_Positive._

"Puck." I walk out the bathroom and say.

"Hm?" Puck turned around to face me.

"I'm pregnant."

He stares at me, his eyes almost confused, as if he doesn't know what he wants.

He stands up from the couch and walks over to me; he looks deep into my eyes, "So?"

"I'm pregnant, that doesn't bother you?"

"Babe, all that matters to me is that you and I are still together, even if we have to raise the child or not." He leans in to kiss me like he always does before we get it on, but I pull away.

"We're not ready, Puck. We're not even dating this time, we can't raise a kid."

Puck chuckles, almost as if he's amused.

"You're chuckling?" I reply.

"Come on Quinn, it's cute."

"I'm freaking out right now! I just told you, Puck the stud; that I'm PREGNANT, and you just don't give a damn!?"

Puck shakes his head, "All that matters to me is that I'm with you, Quinn. I love you."

The words take me by surprise, "If you love me... then why just sex?"

"I never thought you wanted to be with a guy who fucked you over, twice now."

I laugh, "Well, I do..."

Puck walks over to me, a smile on his face. "You better get ready then, our first date to the doctor is in an hour."

I laugh and kiss him gently.


	4. Klaine: Book Quotes

**This little drabble is based on something found on imagineyourotp on tumblr:**

_Imagine your OTP cuddling together, with Person A reciting Person B's favorite romantic lines from books, even the cheesiest ones that make both of them burst into laughter._

**I think it's cute. And fluffy. **

**Kurt wants Blaine to cuddle, but Blaine just wants to make Kurt laugh.**

"Come on!" Kurt whined. "We haven't cuddled in a while... I miss you."

Blaine sighed, but eventually gave in to Kurt's pouty face.

He walked over to Kurt and sat beside him, allowing Kurt to rest his head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much," Kurt said.

_"We are all fools in love,"_ Blaine replied while smiling.

Kurt lifted his head off Blaine's shoulder for a brief second. "Did you seriously just quote Pride and Prejudice?"

Blaine nodded; "_To love or have loved, that is enough. Ask nothing further. There is no other pearl to be found in the dark folds of life."_

"Oh my god!" Kurt laughed. "You are so lame! It's adorable!"

Blaine began drawing closer to Kurt's face.

_"He stared at her,_ or in our case," Blaine cut himself off briefly. _"He stared at him knowing with certainty that he was falling in love. He pulled him close and kissed him beneath a blanket of stars, wondering how on earth he'd been lucky enough to find him."_

"I can't believe you're honestly doing this right now!" Kurt laughed.

"_If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day, so I never have to live without you."_

_Kurt's eyebrow raised; "Isn't that from Winnie the Pooh?" _

_Blaine smiled and placed a hand on Kurt's cheek, going into a deeper character, "Every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own: in pain and sickness it would still be dear."_

_"Okay!" Kurt chuckled. "Now you're just being crazy. Sweet and romantic, but crazy."_

_"You are my heart, my life, my one and only thought."_

_"You're an idiot,"_

_"So after when he whispers, "You love me. Real or not real?" I tell him, "Real." _

"And the Hunger Games reference; I knew it was coming."

_"I love you and I'm not leaving you. I love that you see me, all of me, and you embrace it. I'm free to be what I am. You get me Kurt. In a way no one ever has. I love you, all of you. I want you to share with me because you trust me to protect you, to take the pain and bear part of it,"_

"Sometimes I can't believe I fell for your adorable idiocy."

_"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." Blaine exclaimed, clutching Kurt's hands._

_Both Kurt and Blaine doubled over in laughter; they couldn't contain how ridiculous Blaine was acting any longer._

_"You are too cute!" Kurt cried._

_"I try my best,"_

_Kurt grabbed Blaine and pulled him into a kiss, "Come here, you!"_


End file.
